All You Zombies Hide Your Faces
by mortok
Summary: Written for the Winn prompt meme on LiveJournal. Zombie crackfic. Finn gets bitten. Will he finally tell his teacher how he feels, and is it possible to cure him? Winn with minor Brittana and Quinchel.
1. Chapter 1

"Keep moving!" Santana wheeled and loosed a few more rounds into the advancing horde. "Faster!"

"He's too heavy!" Tina had a firm grip on Finn's left arm. The right one was bound up in a sling fashioned from Rachel's hideous powder-pink cardigan. The young man's face was red, pouring with sweat, his teeth clenched to stifle sobs as pain wracked his entire body.

"We're not leaving him!" Rachel struggled to hold Finn's legs. "If it weren't for him..." she trailed off, hanging her head to hide her face as tears threatened to spill forth. She stifled them with a sniff and looked up once more. "We're not leaving him." Her tone made it clear that there would be no further discussion on the matter.

"Eat lead, assholes!" Santana screamed, slamming the trigger until the chamber clicked empty. "Fuck!" The drooling mass shuffled forward, undaunted.

"Guys!" Artie came barrelling around the corner on one wheel with Puck and Matt in hot pursuit.

"Motherfuck!" Puck swore upon seeing his closest friend groaning and thrashing in what could only be the acutest agony. Holstering his automatic, he lifted the football player bodily, ignoring his groans of discomfort and dumped him unceremoniously in Artie's lap.

"You get him back to the choir room. You two make sure nothing gets in his way." He tossed Rachel and TIna an automatic pistol each from the rather impressive collection of firearms and assorted ammunitions that covered his torso. "We'll watch your back." The girls nodded and took off after Artie as he disappeared back the way he came, taking care not to jostle their injured teammate too much.

Puck snatched up two grenades from his belt, yanking the pins out with his teeth, and tossed them into the oncoming wave of diseased drones. Grabbing Matt and Santana by their collars, he dragged them around the corner and all three of them hit the ground as the explosion rocked the entire building. Wordlessly, the trio picked themselves up and chased after their comrades

* * *

A slam echoed through the choir room, causing everyone inside to jolt, moving instinctively towards anything that could conceivably be used as a weapon. Another slam and everyone jumped back noticeably. Taking the initiative, Will moved towards the door. As he reached for the handle, there was a third slam and then a scream.

"Finn's hurt! Open up!"

There was a collective sigh of relief at the familiar, albeit, muffled voice. Will yanked the door open wide as Artie wheeled in with the injured Finn, escorted by Rachel and Tina. The others weren't far behind.

"Were you followed?" Will turned back towards the door.

"I... took care... of it." Puck panted, collapsing against the chair raisers. Kurt rushed to his aid, dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Gaaaaaaa-argh!" Finn's cry snapped Will out of his panic.

"Artie, wheel him over here." He motioned to the stack of gym mats that served as their sleeping area, soon to become their sick bay. Will scooped the young man under his arms, groaning slightly at the effort, and lowered him gently onto the floor. "Finn? Finn!"

The young man opened his eyes, they were glassy and unfocussed, but he still managed to look vaguely in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Mr. Schue." His voice was faint, punctuated by pained gasps. "I'm sorry I let you down. I tried. Couldn't ma-make it to the parking lot."

"What are you talkin' about?" Will smiled as widely as he could. Only the glistening of almost-tears betrayed his true feelings. "You could never let me down. Just tell me how you got hurt, and... and we'll fix it, okay? You're gonna be okay."

"N-not likely." Finn exhaled shakily. It might have been a laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. "I-I got bit, Mr. Schue." He peeled away the makeshift sling to reveal the glistening, festering wound on his forearm. Already the discoloration was spreading up to his elbow. There was a collective gasp from the onlookers. Only Santana wasn't paying attention.

"Where's Brittany?"

A hush fell on the tiny assembly. Rachel looked around the room.

"And Quinn?"

The silence that followed this was even worse, if that were possible.

"Where are they?" Santana demanded again. Kurt stepped forward.

"We were attacked on a food run. Brittany told us to run, so we did. I was-" he paused, swallowing back a broken sob before it could escape his lips. "I was so scared, I didn't realize Quinn had fallen behind until I got back here."

Silence. Santana was shaking with barely-suppressed rage. Kurt flinched back as she stepped forward, but she marched right past him to the crate of weapons resting in the far corner of the room. She pulled out a pump-action shotgun and for one dreadful moment, everyone was sure that she would blow Kurt straight through the wall. She continued to rummage through the box, slipping on two bullet belts so they crossed over her chest, and slinging another gun over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get them."

"I'm coming too." Rachel stepped forward, still holding the automatic Puck had tossed to her. Before anyone could think to object, they were out the door.

In the silence that followed, Finn's faint voice made everyone jump as though a bomb had gone off.

"M-Mr Schue?"

"Yeah, Finn?" Will took a rag from the pathetic grab-bag of supplies that masqueraded as their first-aid kit and dabbed gently at the sweat on the young man's face. He couldn't stand to see it like this, contorted by the agony of the encroaching infection. Every pained, broken sob was like a skeletal hand squeezing his heart. "What do you need, buddy?"

"N-need you t-to tie me u-ah!" He whimpered, turning away from Will's ministrations. Every vein on his neck was bulging and throbbing as though something were crawling inside it, which was pretty much what was happening. "Need you to tie me up." Finn tried again. "When I turn, I don't wanna h-hurt anyone."

Will held out a hand and Tina quickly rushed forward with a length of thick cord, dropping it in his hands. Will set to work wrapping it around Finn's hands, then threading it between them , pulling it tight before continuing down his body to do the same to his ankles. He quickly moved back up to Finn's head, lifting it slightly so he could cradle it in his lap. Taking a water bottle from the nearby stack, he held it to the young man's lips.

"You have to drink something, you're burning up."

"What's the use?" Finn groaned, pushing feebly at the bottle with his bound hands. "Gonna be dead soon anyway. Don't waste it."

"Drink!" Will commanded, using his best I'm-a-teacher voice. Finn took a few sips and then turned his head away.

"Tina?" His glazed-over eyes were staring not at her, but at the gun dangling from her hand.

"Yeah?"

"As soon as I turn, I want you to shoot me, okay? Right between the eyes. No hesitating."

Tina opened her mouth as if to object, only to shut it again and nod resolutely. Her dark eyes burned with determination.

"And, Mr. Schue, can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want, buddy." He ran a hand over Finn's sweat-drenched hair.

"Can you guys... maybe... sing me something? I think it might help to distract me fro-from the pain."

"What do you want us to sing?"

"Doesn't matter. Anything."

"_Another head hangs lowly, __  
__Child is slowly taken. __  
__And the violence caused such si..." _Kurt tapered off and gave up as he noticed the rest of the room glaring at him. "Uh... Sorry." He cleared his throat and tried again.

"_Holy Moses met the Pharaoh__  
__Yeah, he tried to set him_- " This time he was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of the head, courtesy of Mercedes.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Considering the situation, it seemed thematically appropriate!" There was a pause. "How about the Monster Ma-"

"**NO!**" The unanimous cry drowned Kurt out.

"Well I don't see anyone else making any suggestions." Kurt sat down on the piano seat in a huff.

Finn let out a weak laugh that quickly devolved into a fit of coughing. Will stroked his hair, making soothing noises.

"You're going to be okay, Finn. Everything's going to be fine."

"Sing for me."

Will cleared his throat. As he sang, his voice, while still quavering with unspoken grief, grew stronger and clearer.

"_Try not to get worried __  
__Try not to turn on to__  
__Problems that upset you, oh__  
__Don't you know__  
__Everything's alright__  
__Yes everything's fine__  
__And we want you to sleep well tonight__  
__Let the world turn without you tonight__  
__If we try__  
__We'll get by__  
__So forget all about us tonight_."

Without taking his eyes off Finn for even a moment, Will waved a hand to indicate that the others should join in.

"_Everything's all right__  
__Yes everything's all right_..."


	2. Chapter 2

Night had come quickly to McKinley High. Most of the light bulbs that had once brightened the halls had either been broken or burnt out. The few that had worked had been salvaged by the Glee Club during supply runs, and with the clouds coming in thick tonight, they didn't even have the moonlight to guide them down the halls. Before long it would be pitch black. Their only illumination was the beam of Rachel's heavy-duty torch gliding back and forth across the linoleum.

'Where'd you even get that?'

Santana immediately regretted asking the question as Rachel's face brightened. Literally, it was almost glowing.

'When we were setting up our base of operations in the Choir Room, I had the brilliant idea, if I say so myself, of placing emergency supply crates in strategic areas on school grounds. Each one has torches, a first aid kit, matches, condoms…'

'Condoms? Seriously?' Santana interrupted. 'You honestly think that anyone fleeing from the walking dead is gonna worry about **getting laid** anytime soon?'

'A girl never knows what she might need in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.'

'I think we can safely say from experience that contraception isn't exactly a major concern.'

'I even made a map!' Rachel continued, ignoring Santana's sniping. She pulled a piece of folded poster paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, revealing a meticulously detailed floor-plan of the school grounds, drawn with a variety of coloured markers. 'The gold stars mark the locations of the emergency supplies!'

Santana rolled her eyes and kept walking. A crestfallen Rachel trailed behind, struggling to re-fold the un-cooperative map.

* * *

Finn was feverish now, his temperature ricocheting back and forth between volcanic and glacial. Earlier, he had been sweating and shivering, doubled over in pain. The cord they'd used to bind him earlier had snapped during one of his fits. It had taken the combined efforts of Matt, Mike and Puck (with Mercedes sitting on his legs) to keep Finn from thrashing around so that Will could give him a heavy dose of morphine. His hands had trembled as he pressed the hypodermic into the young man's neck, praying that he hadn't given him too much, too little, gotten it mixed up with the anti-venom, missed the vein entirely and any number of horrible things that he could imagine, which was a lot.

Finn had passed out almost immediately and after a few tense moments where he couldn't find a pulse, Will had satisfied himself that Finn was still breathing and covered him in every blanket that could be spared.

Now he sat beside him, in a corner of the room that was afforded a small amount of privacy by the bulk of the piano. His knees were drawn up to his chest, chin resting on a hand. He watched Finn's face as it twitched, perhaps reacting to whatever he was facing in his dreams.

The disease seemed to be advancing slowly, which was unusual. Will had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. Every part of him rebelled at the thought of Finn enduring any pain, let alone the intensity of infection. He had wondered if it would be preferable to be consumed quickly, like most victims. To have no time to think or fear, or feel, before you were assimilated. Knowing what Finn was enduring, and what he would become, perhaps it would be an act of mercy to end his life before it got to that point. But he quickly quashed such thoughts. It was selfish, but for his own sake, he couldn't bear to hurt Finn anymore than he had already.

Will scrubbed a hand over his tired face, hating himself so much for failing. He was a teacher. He had a duty of care to these kids, his students. It was his job, in the absence of any other adults, to protect them. Maybe nobody else in the world cared about that right now, what with being reduced to unthinking, pustulant, cannibalistic walking disease-bags, but that only made it all the more important. And now Quinn was missing, probably dead, and Brittany along with her. Santana and Rachel were out there on their own, under-prepared.

He never should've let them leave the choir room in the first place, ever. He should've been the one to take it all on, be responsible, a guardian. But they needed to get out, and they needed supplies. He'd sent Finn to find any working vehicles, thinking he could handle himself, while he went to the nurse's office for medicines, bandages, anything they could use. He'd sent Brittany and Quinn out for food, and look what had happened. He was lucky that Rachel and the others had found Finn while searching for more light bulbs, and luckier still that Puck had taken it into his head to perform "reconnaissance" in his absence. He could feel them again, the icy claws that had reached into his chest and stopped his heart when he'd returned to find only three of his charges in the room.

He should be out there right now, he knew. Dragging Santana and Rachel back here and locking them in before going out to find Brittany and Quinn, or whatever was left of them, on his own.

But what if Finn woke up, driven mad by the pain, or fully-turned? What if Puck decided to stage another daring mission while he was out? No, he couldn't leave. The majority of his students were here, the majority of his responsibility was here. He had to keep as many of them alive for as long as he possibly could.

'Mr. Schue?'

Finn was awake, if only just barely. It would take a keen observer to notice that his eyelids had cracked open but the tiniest fraction, and that his dry, chapped lips were gleaming from having been licked a moment before. If Will hadn't been staring at Finn for the last god-knows-how-many hours, he'd never have noticed the changes himself.

'What is it, Finn? How are you feeling?'

'Tired, sore.' It came out as a sort of gasp. 'And cold. Really cold.' He couldn't keep the shiver out of his voice.

Will, brow creased with worry, ran the back of his hand over the young man's forehead. He shuddered at the touch; his mind drew a particularly unpleasant comparison to frozen chicken. He shucked his jacket and rolled it up, sliding it under Finn's head. He peeled black the blankets and wriggled in under them, wrapping his arms around Finn, rubbing his back vigorously to try and generate some heat. Almost has an afterthought, he untied his scarf and wrapped it around the younger man's neck, tucking it into his sweater.

'Here, wrap your arms around me.' Will guided Finn's hands around his waist, to join in the small of his back. 'We need as much contact as possible to try and share as much heat as we can.'

'I hear-' Finn cleared his throat and tried again. 'I hear it works best if you're naked.' His raspy words brushed against Will's ear, sending a jolt straight to his groin.

'M-maybe so,' he stammered 'but you have very little insulation as it is. I'm not about to remove any of it.' He couldn't pull away, he'd just have to hope that Finn was too delirious or preoccupied with impending death to notice the fairly prominent erection digging into his thigh.

'Mr. Schue, I gotta say something.'

'You should try not to talk, Finn. Save your strength.'

'But-'

'Try to go back to sleep.'

Without warning, Will found Finn's frigid lips pressed against his own. The shock of the cold (not to mention the sudden oral assault) caused Will to gasp. Finn took the chance to slide his tongue into Will's mouth and conquer it completely. And that was when Will realized; that wasn't Finn's thigh his hard-on was poking. That wasn't Finn's thigh **at all**.


End file.
